


Platano Picchiatore- Albero delle drabble Malevonce

by boll11



Series: Cielo di carta [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) "Hai giurato!" (Nykyo) </p><p>2)  Di sicuro più di quella pistola mimata con le dita, puntata alla sua fronte, tra gli occhi. (Aliseia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hai giurato

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All'ultimo istante](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28758) by Nykyo. 
  * Inspired by [Al cuore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28759) by Aliseia. 



> Scritta partendo da una frase della storia madre di Nykyo "All'ultimo istante" per l'albero delle drabble Malevolence.  
> E' del 2011.

**Hai giurato. (Nykyo)**  
  
“Severus…”  
Se potessi chiudergli la bocca con un pugno lo farei all’istante e senza pensarci più di tanto, ma non posso.  
Intanto un mio pugno lo smuoverebbe a stento e poi sono certo che scoppierebbe a ridere di un riso sguaiato e solo questo sarebbe un ottimo motivo per continuare a fissare il muro rabbrividendo per la brutta tappezzeria.

  
“Severus…”  
E’ che non smette. Non la smette.  
Avverto il suo fiato solleticarmi la nuca e devo stringere i pugni per non spostarmi di un millimetro e non sbuffare come un ragazzino.  
“Andiamo,” dice e posso intuire la sua risata repressa in quelle tre sillabe. 

  
Sirius ha i colori nella voce.   
Non resisto e mi volto.  
“Non oggi”, rispondo a stento e mi pare, guardandolo, di aver perso ogni voglia di violenza.   
“Hai giurato!” mi ricorda assottigliando lo sguardo grigio in un lampo di malizia.  
Mi afferra alla nuca e spinge la sua fronte contro la mia. Guardarlo così fa male da morire.   
E’ difficile dirgli di no sebbene l’ansia mi scavi un tunnel nello stomaco.  
Non posso che cedere muovendo il capo su e giù contro il suo.  
Lo sento ridere soddisfatto e sospingermi in piedi con urgenza come se “quei quattro passi” e la mia resa fossero un premio meraviglioso da consumarsi all’istante.  
Mi afferra forte una mano.  
“Non ti lascerò!”, dice prima di catapultarci attraverso la porta.


	2. Un sacco di pietre oscure (Neruda)

_Di sicuro più di quella pistola mimata con le dita, puntata alla sua fronte, tra gli occhi._  
(Aliseia)  
  


****  
Un sacco di pietre oscure (Neruda)  
  
  
  


Sbadiglio, la testa reclinata contro la poltrona e il peso della sua testa sul petto.

Sembra che dorma, ma sembra solo. Le ciglia gli gettano un ombra scura sulle guance.

Sospiro. Mi basta un niente per cedere al sonno e alla spossatezza ma non posso, non fino a che Severus continua a scrutare il nero dentro di sé.

Il suo nero, il mio nero.

Quindi gli afferro il mento e lo costringo a guardarmi. Mi appare un po’ sofferente sulle prime poi abbozza un sorriso ma subito torna quella brutta piega tra le sopracciglia.

“Che c’è?” gli chiedo.

Scuote il capo e prova a districarsi dalle mie gambe che gli intrappolano i fianchi.

Glielo impedisco stringendo la morsa e lo vedo sbuffare ma cedere subito crollandomi addosso sfinito.

E’ ancora così caldo.

Punto l’indice proprio lì, dove quella piega antipatica continua a segnargli la fronte.

“D’accordo”, sospira. Mi guarda e tutto quel nero gli incupisce lo sguardo e lo rende duro.

“D’accordo”, sputa ancora fuori con rancore.

“Cosa?” domando stupito.

“Puoi invitare a cena i tuoi stupidi amici” e non mi guarda ma fissa il mio indice ancora piantato lì, come una pistola mimata con le dita, puntata alla sua fronte, tra gli occhi.

Lascio che la mano scivoli via a carezzargli piano la guancia ispida.

Lui mi guarda serio le labbra sottili chiuse in una piega amara. So cosa vorrebbe. Vorrebbe che gli dicessi: “Non m’importa”, ma mentirei e non lo posso fare.

Scuoto il capo e vorrei dissipare con un colpo di mano quelle ombre con cui convive da troppo tempo.

Reprimo uno sbadiglio tra i denti.

Mi sento talmente stanco che fatico e tener gli occhi aperti. Debole lo stringo a me. “Riuscirò …” bisbiglio e quel “a farti vivere” mi rimane nella gola vinto dal sonno.


End file.
